1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator.
2. Background
Refrigerators store items at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. Such a refrigerator may cool an inner storage space using cool air generated through heat-exchange with a refrigerant circulating through a refrigeration cycle to store items at an optimum state. In response to recent dietary and lifestyle changes, large multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, including various structures and convenience devices, while taking into consideration user convenience and energy efficiency.